narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tejina
Tejina (手品) is a -level shinobi from Kyoukokugakure. Furthermore, he and his teammates are members Team Shirokaze, which was formed after their previous sensei was killed in action. Background Personality Those who meet Tejina will almost instantly take note of the cool and calm atmosphere that has the effect of easing everyone around him. This trait, coupled with his generally upbeat and kind disposition, makes Tejina a difficult individual not to get along with. As such he enjoyed substantial amount of popularity during his time in the academy, but he appears to have not let it go to his head. As a shinobi he mainly provides support to his teammates, both professionally and personally, and always is willing to listen to them. In combat Tejina displays quite a devious nature. Due to this he often employs complex arrays of tools and techniques in order to confuse and manipulate his opponents. When combined with his naturally adept mind and acute senses, Tejina is often able to react calmly and effectively in the middle of heated situations. Despite this, Tejina has displayed the habit of possessing significant amounts of confidence at times, causing him to believe he has gained the upper hand before he actually has. Such missteps have lead to more than one surprise during his career as a shinobi. Appearance The most noticeable feature Tejina would be his white-lavender eyes, described to be gentle as the reflection of the night sky on at sea. His hair is white matching the embedded for on his sleeveless onyx coat and shinobi boots. There is a thin tank-top underneath his orange zipped flak jacket designed by Kyoukokugakure, though he was currently a Genin when acquiring his own vest. Retaining somewhat of a muscular figure, he supplies bandage on both of his arms and legs. Several belts can be located on his waist with one in an parallel direction and the other horizontal, and the leg brace on the left leg. The official Kyoukokugakure headband is found on his right thigh, symbolizing his country of origin and service. Abilities In combat Tejina usually provides a back line support role for his teammates through a usage of ballistic weapons and traps. Additionally, he is able to distract and confuse enemies through the use of illusions, effectively allowing his allies to strike directly. Furthermore, his keen senses allow him to quickly analyze the objectives and weaknesses of his enemies, aiding his allies even more. Weapon Specialist Tejina possesses an incredibly amount of skill with ballistic weapons, effectively allowing him to unleash a barrage of accurate projectiles with ease. Furthermore, with the use of elastic wire, and pinpoint accuracy, he has been shown to possess the necessary skill in order to manipulate the trajectory of weapons while they are in flight. This allows him to bypass his opponent's defensive tactics at time and attack from a multitude of angles without necessarily moving himself in the process. Genjutsu In addition to his weapon based skill, Tejina has a surprising amount of talent in the illusory arts. Using these abilities, which are hardly ever mastered to this extent by a shinobi of his rank, Tejina is able to disable and confuse several opponents at once. By doing this he is able to take pressure off of his team, allowing them to proceed with greater ease. Synopsis Trivia